Soul Ride
by Torishi Satori
Summary: **Hiatus**Ichigo is captured, and is changed. He meets the flock and hopes that one day, he'll learn more about himself... And of his destiny.


My name is Max. I'm not your average teenager, though. Not by a long shot. The flock and I do more important things than sit around gossiping, like... Surviving.

The flock consists of Me, Fang, Iggy, The Gasman, Angel, and Nudge. We are all unique in our own ways... and in one common way.

We have wings.

At a place called 'The School', we were experimented on constantly. We're human... But we're not. We have avian DNA grafted into our own human DNA. So, to put it lightly... We can fly, and we're in constant danger.

Fun, huh?

Ichigo sighed, staring at the piece of paper on his desk.

_Sorry for the short notice, Ichigo. Had to go back. Don't know when I'll be back. Hold the fort over there, will you? Don't worry, I'll be back for sure, just don't know when. Watch your back while I'm gone. I heard your father talking about some.. Mysterious things._

_Apparently, kids of many ages are disappearing. The head Captain suspects it's hollows - A new breed, perhaps? Either way, watch your back. Be back when ever possible._

_-Rukia_

"A new hollow?" Ichigo murmured out loud. People disappearing? This couldn't be a good sign. Fat chance they'll pop up any time soon.

Ichigo stood up and started pacing his room. What would happen now? He stopped pacing suddenly.

_Did I just... Hear something?... What am I kidding. This is MY room. _Ichigo shook his head, then another low growling was heard.

Ichigo turned to see a half wolf, half human creature staring right at him. Quickly, most of the human in it morphed so it looked like a living werewolf.

"Hey kid..." It growled, it's fangs glimmering coldly, "Your calling awaits."

Then, everything went dark as his arms were quickly bounded behind him.

"Max!" Angel screamed as an Eraser threw her into a helicopter. I shot foreward. I HAD to get her. I couldn't let those Eraser scumbags take her back to that Whitecoat infested hell.

The Erasers that had previously been fighting with the flock and I suddenly ran for the Helicopter and jumped in as it took off. I refused to take my eyes off it. I stretched my wings wide and flew as fast as they'd take me.

I regret to inform it wasn't enough. I came close, but the Erasers forgot to tell us they had guns. Soon, the helicopter was gone, and I was Mad, and a bit sad. Wouldn't let the flock know about the sad part, though.

Fang shook his head. "Max, we'll get her. There's no way we'll let her go through hell again. We'll get her..." He continued to speak, but I didn't hear any more words. He was right. We would get her.

And we'd kick some ass doing so.

Ichigo was thrown into a metal cage soon after the wolf creatures ripped off his blindfold. Ichigo glared at them as they laughed in a cold way and stalked off.

_Where the hell am I?_Ichigo thought. He shook his head. Ichigo scanned the room. He wasn't the only one here. Others were in cages, too. They didn't look... human, though.

He saw one boy that at first looked human. "Hey! Where are we?"

The boy turned, his lifeless eyes boring into Ichigo. This wasn't an ordinary boy... he had scales on his face, and a snake-like tongue protruding from his mouth. Ichigo barely suppressed a gasp.

"Hey... Are you alright?" The boy continued to stare at Ichigo, as if looking right through him. Ichigo forced himself to look away. As he did so, he noticed from the corner of his eye a weak and sudden movement from the reptilian-boy. He turned yet again only to see... The boy wasn't moving.

He was dead.

_What the hell? He seemed fine a few seconds ago.. Minus being a reptilian-human hybrid. _Ichigo thought. He surveyed his surroundings once again. Now that he took a good look, he noticed... he was the only normal person here.

Every one else had some kind of.. mutation. A few other reptilian kids, a couple cat kids, and so many more Ichigo just didn't know what to think.

Suddenly, a scientist opened the door to the room, holding a struggling, but tired looking girl. "Hey! Get me out of here!" Ichigo yelled. The scientist payed no heed however, and only opened the door to a cage next to Ichigo, and threw the girl inside.

After making sure the cage was locked, the man walked away, and Ichigo looked over at the girl. He noticed something odd about her... She had the purest of white wings.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked cautiously, not knowing if the girl would collapse dead just like the reptilian boy had. She looked up when she heard him talking to her, and thankfully, she seemed stronger than the boy had.

"As good as I'll ever be in this place... My name's Angel." She said quietly. Ichigo nodded, then noticed how tense Angel was. "Where are we, any way? And what's with every one here? Why do you have wings?"

Angel looked reluctant to answer, but seemed to relax a little bit from talking to some one. "We're at the school... Every one here has had different DNA grafted into them... They're experiments. So was I..." She began, Ichigo listened silently.

"My Flock and I used to be free. I was captured again by the Erasers... They have wolf DNA grafted into them. Maybe you've seen them?" Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, they're the ones who caught me in the first place."

Angel sighed softly. "Oh... Nothing seems wrong with you. You don't have wings or any thing." Angel noticed. Ichigo shook his head.

"That will soon change. Your time has come, boy." An Eraser growled as he walked into the room. He was different than the others... He looked pretty young, yet still had all the wolfish features of the original Erasers Ichigo had seen.

"And what if I say it's not my time?" Ichigo questioned. The Eraser grinned, showing his blade-like fangs.

"Then I'll have to do this." He pulled Ichigo out of the cage and hit the back of Ichigo's neck, hard. Ichigo promptly gave into the darkness that quickly surrounded his mind.

* * *

"Alright, you guys ready to shake the school to its roots?" I asked. The whole flock nodded in determination. I still wasn't happy about Iggy and Gazzy disobeying orders, but I guess they had no choice.

I looked off in the direction of the school. It was finally time to save Angel.

"Alright, flock. Let's fly!"

* * *

Ichigo groggily opened his eyes. he felt weird, sick even. He tried to sit up but was quickly overwhelmed with pain. To his right, Angel stared at him worriedly, so it was obvious he was back in a cage.

"Ichigo... Look." Angel pointed to his back. Ichigo cautiously looked at his back the best he could manage. His eyes went wide.

He had pitch black wings with blood-red primary feathers.

"What the heck...?" He winced as he finally managed to sit up. He then stretched out his wing as much as he could and lightly touched it.

"This is... How did this happen?" Ichigo asked. Angel shook her head.

"The white coats. They grafted Avian DNA into you... Just like they did with the flock and I." Angel explained.

Before Ichigo could think of what to say, windows smashed open and alarms blared. Despite this, Angel smiled.

"Max!"

* * *

I smiled down at Angel as the flock and I flew in. The cage of Angel's was of course, locked. What could we bird kids ever hope to do about such a thing? Oh yeah. Smash it apart.

Easier said than done with that particular cage, but finally, Angel was free.

"Alright, flock. Let's get out of here!" I called out. "No! Not yet, Max! We have to free the other two!" Angel replied.

Other two? I turned to see one boy with wings and... Orange hair? Oh well. His lock was thankfully not as reinforced as Angel's was, and I quickly smashed it open. The boy weakly stumbled out and nodded in thanks.

Fang came back with a girl who also had wings. The orange haired boy stared at her in shock.

"Rukia?"

* * *

**Chapter 1. This is the fanfiction I've been thinking of doing, and.. Well, now it's done. Er... Chapter 1 is done. Also, I thought up another Fanfiction I'm going to do, It's a Silent Hill crossover. That is all.**


End file.
